darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
564
Tom dies and his body goes missing. Synopsis : In a house on a remote section of the great estate Collinwood, a vampire's coffin holds a secret that only two people know. One is her master, the other her slave, who knows not what he does, or why. And on this day he sits in a hospital waiting room stunned at the strange turn his life has taken. Joe tells Julia that Tom regained consciousness, but died. Julia tries to medicate Joe, who feels guilty and can't tell Julia why. Maggie and Tom "went with" each other, nothing serious, prior to her dating Joe. Joe tells Julia that Tom’s funeral is to be immediate as per his wishes; since Joe is his only relative, he does it. Joe blows up at Julia for her "interference" in the matter. Willie is very upset by the corpse on the table; he is weak and laments his position. Barnabas reminds Willie that the whole family is now in danger; Willie wonders what would be if David would come playing around the basement again and who the life force will be. Willie vows to kill Adam if he ever sees him again. Julia tells Barnabas that Tom is dead and that they should go to the Police. Barnabas refuses, and says they must stake Tom. At Tom's grave, Joe wonders if he should go to the Police and is resolute not to go to Angélique. Barnabas, Julia, and Willie are befuddled by Joe's presence at the grave; Julia resolves to get rid of him. The howling dogs are going really wild. En-route to Collinwood, Joe gets the urge. Tom's coffin is empty. Memorable quotes Joe: I'm upset. That's all. Julia: There's medication for that, too, you know. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * John Karlen as Willie Loomis Background information and notes Production Story * Tom's gravestone reads: Born 1944, Died 1968. * Joe mentions that Maggie once dated Tom. * Joe states that he is Tom's only living relative. Although this seems like a continuity error, it could just be that he was excluding Chris as he has been out of the loop for years, wandering because of his lycanthropy, and because Amy is a child, Joe might not even have known of her. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Joe: Should I go to the police. * SEDATIVE: Barnabas tells Willie that Julia will give him a sedative next time he digs up a body. Julia offers medication to Joe. * TIMELINE: Tom died last night, (i.e. early hours of this day). Bloopers and continuity errors * Although Tom died early this morning, there is a tombstone with his name at the grave. (Perhaps Collinsport has a "One-Hour Cenotaph" store?) * We see Willie start digging a hole in front of Tom's gravestone. And in the next scene, the coffin rests on the ground, but there is no hole in front of the gravestone, the earth is undisturbed. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 564 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 564 - Dig Dug0564